Easy Comb, Easy Go
"Easy Comb, Easy Go" is episode number 11.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Disco Bear’s famous ‘fro gets an unfriendly cut from Barber Mole! This episode might put hair on your chest but will it put hair back on Disco Bear’s head? Plot Disco Bear showers and then dries his hair in a large hard hat hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and cuts a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizing Toothy, the mailman. Disco Bear goes outside to collect his mail, but one of his hairs enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, that hair gets badly burned, distressing him. Disco Bear runs into a barber shop where The Mole has just finished shaving Lumpy, placing a towel over his face. Disco Bear tells The Mole to cut off his burnt strand of hair, but unfortunately The Mole ends up cutting off all of his hair with the exception of his sideburns. Disco Bears runs away, screaming in humiliation, while The Mole removes the towel on Lumpy's face to reveal he shaved Lumpy's skin off. Lumpy puts on some aftershave and screams in pain. Disco Bear runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a purple afro in the window. Before he can get to it, however, Mime purchases the wig and exits the store, where Petunia and Giggles immediately run to him in admiration. Disco Bear tries to put the moves on them, but all three of them taunt and tease him by laughing at his appearance. He walks away sadly when suddenly he comes upon Sniffles, who is running a cotton candy machine. Disco Bear, getting an idea, shoves Sniffles away and sticks his head in the machine. His scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy afro. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. He walks over to a bus stop where Nutty stands, licking a lollipop. Nutty smells the cotton candy and begins eating Disco Bear's temporary afro. Disco Bear runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Nutty chases after. He makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Nutty sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground, when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Nutty's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes on Disco Bear, melting his afro. Disco Bear cries in frustration, when he is beckoned by Lifty and Shifty. The brothers demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Disco Bear buys their entire stock as well and their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Cub's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Pop, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Cub's head off. Next, Disco Bear drives around a slow-driving Flaky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on Flaky. Her quills suddenly grow and impale Handy, her passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Cuddles sits drinking sodas. He drinks the hair tonic by mistake and coughs up his hairy organs. More hair grows inside of him and he eventually chokes to death. Back home, Disco Bear runs to his bathroom and pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub and dunks his head in. He walks to the mirror and his afro quickly grows back, much to Disco Bear's satisfaction. His eye begins to get irritated, however, as he realizes a hair has grown on one of his eyes. He pulls it out with a pair of tweezers, but more hair quickly grows in its place. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well. He stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. Later, The Mole finishes cutting Disco Bear's hair which has now grown out of every window and door in the house. Disco Bear gives his approval at The Mole's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his face which quickly turns red. Moral "Don't split hairs!" Deaths #Toothy is vaporized when Disco Bear's hard hat hair dryer destroys part of the atmosphere, increasing the heat of the sun. #Nutty's head is impaled by a spinkler head as he tries to lick sugar off the ground. #Cub is killed when Pop accidently cuts half of his head off. #Handy is impaled by Flaky's quills when hair growth formula lands on her. #Cuddles chokes on hair coming out of his mouth. Injuries #The Mole shaves off Lumpy's skin. #Disco Bear's head is scalded when he puts it in the cotton candy machine. #(before death)Cuddles accidentally drinks a bottle of hair growth formula, causing hair to grow inside of him and suffocate him, actully one of those gross moments, and Cuddles vomits his lower intestine, his long intestine, his stomach and each of them is growing hair. #Disco Bear dunks his entire head into a bathtub full of hair growth formula, causing the hair to grow on his eyes. He then cuts off his own eyes and stumbles into the bathtub, causing a pound of hair to grow on him. Goofs #Lumpy is listed as one of the stars of this episode even though he barely appeared in it. #Russell's eye patch goes from covering his left eye to covering his right eye. #When Lumpy is lying in the chair his left antler is pointing up and his right antler is pointing down. When he gets up to put on aftershave, his left antler is pointing down and his right antler is up. #The mole on The Mole's face changes position a couple of times. #When Nutty's blood dissolves Disco Bear's afro, the burn marks on his head disappear. #Although Pop cut entirely through Cub's head, Cub's brain is not harmed by the hedge clippers. #Disco Bear closes his eyes when he dunks his head in the hair growth formula, so he should have grown hair everywhere but his eyes (unless it dripped into his eyes when he opened them to look in the mirror, when he just should have grown hair all over his face first). #Disco bear's reflection disappears when he clicks his fingers at Giggles and Petunia. #The candy floss machine stops spinning when the camera zooms in to Russell's floss. #When Nutty's brain splurts out of his head it is the same size as Lumpy's. #It would be impossible for all of Disco's top hair to be cut off in one snip of those small scissors. #When The Mole cut Disco Bear's hair, it should have taken the burnt piece with it, but it was suddenly attached to his head. #After The Mole had cut Disco Bear's burnt strand of hair, the scisors were over him, but as soon as he stood up and ran away, it was just behind him. #When the first strip of hair grows on Disco Bear's eye, it is on his right eye. When he gets pliers to pull it off, he pulls it off his left eye. #There are a few characters with appearance roles that were more of featuring roles, such as Lifty, Shifty, Flaky and Cuddles. #The Hair Growth formula must have tasted like soda, being the only reason for Cuddles drinking a whole bottle without having tasted something suspicious. #It is impossible that Pop could have made that cut on Cub, since the fence between the two is taller that Cub, even if he was standing still. #Why would Disco Bear buy a full truck of Hair Growth Formula if he used only a few bottles and Lifty and Shifty showed that only one is enough? Trivia #Toothy's suffers a similar death in Mime to Five and Stealing the Spotlight. #The size of Nutty's brain in this episode contradicts the size of his brain in Swelter Skelter. #The music that plays in the barber shop resembles the song "I Wanna Be Like You" from the animated movie The Jungle Book. #Lumpy puts on aftershave and screams ala Kevin Callister from Home Alone. #Next to The Mole's aftershave is a bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish. #This episode marks one of the few instances that Lifty and Shifty make money honestly (unless they had stolen the hair-growth formulas). #Disco Bear sports the Lifty and Shifty grin as he drives away in their van. #This is one of three episodes Lifty and Shifty survive in. The others are Ipso Fatso and Concrete Solution. #This is the one of only three episodes where a character (Disco Bear) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb and Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. #Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid are the only characters that don't appear in this episode. These three are also the only three characters that did not appear in Who's to Flame? and Aw Shucks!. #This is one of the few episodes where there is a large cast and only a few characters die. #Cuddles' death is similar to Pop's death in the "Popcorn" option of his Smoochie. #This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012 as confirmed on Twitter along with Wingin' It and Tongue in Cheek, and the name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (which was originally titled "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Also, The Mole survives (debatably) in all three. #When Nutty's Cotton Candy melts, it is shaped as a heart. #The music playing in the background when Disco Bear takes a shower is similar to the music in his Smoochie. #Disco Bear is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. #It seems to be that Disco Bear is the only one to notice Nutty's addiction to candy. #This is the only time that Disco Bear is seen bald. #This is the last episode in the first season of the TV series that Pop and Cub appears. Gallery lllllllllllllll.jpg|Hair,Hair,Hair 138398446_1824.jpg Easy Comb, Easy Go.JPG llllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg injury.png Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes